


Cat's Meow

by kuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Prompto Argentum, Bisexual Gladiolus Amicitia, Bisexual Prompto Argentum, Cat Noctis Lucis Caelum, Chocobros - Freeform, Curse Breaking, Curses, Demisexual Noctis Lucis Caelum, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Ignis Scientia, Getting Together, Gladio and Iggy are the worst wingmen, Heavy Angst, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I ignore the canon I don't like, I use the canon that I like, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompto has two moms, Recreational Drug Use, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Supportive Regis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: As if Noctis's debilitating childhood injury, the death of his mother, and his destiny as the King of Light weren't enough, he was also cursed. He, for the most part had learned to manage it, even sometimes control it, but it was for the most part unpredictable - especially the part where once Ignis and Gladiolus had officially been sworn in as his Shield and Chamberlain, the curse affected them both.Prompto was Noctis's best friend, but he was never supposed to find out about his secrets. Prompto's habit of nursing hurt animals back to health made that a little difficult.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to wait until I finished at least one of my other wips before starting this, but I didn't want to work on them... so here we are.

Prompto huffed as he held his bag, trudging home from school. He was glowering down at his phone, hoping for a reply. It had been three days since he’d last seen his best friend. The first two days, he’d given him the benefit of the doubt and a few texts, but last time he was out this long, Noct sent him a ‘prince stuff sorry’ text and this time there was nothing.

He thumbed through his contacts after he got Noct’s voicemail. Ignis. There was no way he’d answer his phone, but he had called Prompto back before if his message was actually important.

“Hey Iggy- Ignis, it’s Prompto. I get it, if there’s things going on that you can’t tell me because Noct is a prince and I’m a pleb, but can you at least shoot me a text to tell me if he’s okay or not? I’m going crazy with worry.”

As he hung up, he thought he heard a cat, the miserable cry of a hurt cat. He stopped and listened again, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Tugging his phone away, he let the sounds lead him behind the bushes of one of the houses.

“Oh, poor thing.” Prompto set his bag down and slowly knelt down next to it. It stared at him, still mewling in pain. It was black, but Prompto could see the blood caked into the fur on its side, and what looked like the bite marks of a dog. The eyes were huge, and so blue. They reminded him of Noct. “Hey little guy, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.”

The cat’s eyes went to the outstretched hand, finally stopping the meowing. It nudging its nose against his finger tips.

“I’m going to take you home and patch you up, okay?”

Nodding, as if it understood him, the cat tried to get up but screeched in pain.

“I got you, it’s okay.” Prompto was as careful as possible as he scooped up the cat. Once he had it firmly in his arms, he picked his bag up and ran the rest of the way home.

His school uniform might’ve been a total loss as he laid the cat down in the nest of towels he laid out on his bed, but it didn’t matter. The cat had fallen asleep – or passed out from blood loss, while he was carrying him. Prompto had to be fast, it was still bleeding.

The cat’s breathing evened out after Prompto had finished bandaging it up and was sure the bleeding had stopped, and he finally tore himself away from the unfortunate thing to clean up his mess – especially his uniform. His parents would probably kill him if he told them he needed a new uniform; the things weren’t exactly cheap.

After saving his uniform, he took out his homework, but he couldn’t focus on it. His eyes kept going to his phone, and then to the still sleeping cat, and back to the phone. Groaning, he sent Noct and Iggy another text each. He wished he had Gladio’s number, he’d probably go against the regulations to at least let Prompto know something.

Finally, he got up, and looked for something to eat, for himself and the cat. A can of tuna would be perfect for both of them.

Some of his homework got done when he heard noise coming from his bed, and he turned and looked to see the cat opening its eyes. Its nose was twitching as it sniffed at the towels.

Prompto moved over to the bed and reached out slowly. “Remember me? You’re safe, and you should rest. You were really hurt.”

Headbutting the palm of his hand, the cat mewed at him.

“Are you hungry? I have some tuna, a little milk?”

It was unsettling that it nodded again and had Prompto wondering if it could understand him.

As the cat ate, Prompto gently pet it, careful of where he’d bandaged it up. “You can stay here as long as you need okay?”

Purring, the cat closed its eyes and leaned into the touch.

“You’re adorable.” Prompto smiled at the cat as he scratched behind its ears.

When he crawled into bed, scrolling through his phone before he actually went to sleep, he felt movement on the bed. His gaze moved to the cat and frowned as he watched it get up – or attempt to get up. Its one back leg seemed completely immobile and the other seemed to be weak. Mewling pitifully, it stared at Prompto in the dim light, falling back completely as it reached for him with one of its paws.

“Oh, you’re hurt worse than I thought. Come here.” Prompto gently pulled the cat towards him, cuddling it close. “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay.”

The noises the cat made as it feel asleep sounded suspiciously like crying. Prompto shushed it, holding it close as he fell asleep.

Prompto fed the cat again and disposed of the towels before going to school the next day. Noctis was absent again. It was distressing. He thought of stopping by Noct’s apartment on the way home, but thought better of it. Noctis had an entire royal guard to take care of him if something was wrong. There was an injured stray that only had him waiting for him at home.

When he got home, he found the cat trying to stand again. There was a bit of blood on the bandages where the effort of getting up had caused its wounds to reopen. Prompto frowned as he scooped up the cat and took him into the bathroom to change the bandages.

“You have to take it easy until you heal, okay?” Prompto scolded as he held the cat on his lap.

The cat tried to claw at him to get out of his arms, but he was purring despite the efforts. Prompto held him tighter.

“You’re safe, nothing is going to hurt you here.” He tried soothing it, and eventually managed to get it to fall asleep. The poor thing slept more than Noctis did. Yep, it was official, he was calling the cat ‘Little Noct’.

It was while he was in the kitchen, rummaging for something for him and Little Noct to eat, that he heard odd sounds coming from his room. Pained screeches that were definitely coming from Little Noct, and if sparkles had a sound that sound would be coming from his room. As he set everything he had in his hands down, and rushed down the hall, the screeches changed. They suddenly sounded almost human.

He stood in the doorway and covered his mouth as he tried to take in what he was witnessing. A naked, man was laying – or more like thrashing – on his bed. He had cat ears, a tail, there were patches of black fur covering parts of his body. There were bleeding wounds on his side that matched the cat’s. A black-purple sparkling mist was around him, as he cried out in pain. Once all the cat features and mist disappeared, the pained screams turned into sobs and Prompto’s eyes went wide as he recognized the boy bleeding and crying on his bed.

Slowly, he moved into the room, kneeling next to the bed. Noctis flinched back when Prompto reached for him, his eyes shut tightly.

“Noct, hey, it’s okay. It’s me, you’re okay.” Prompto said it quietly, trying not to spook him. “It’s going to be okay.”

Slowly, Noctis opened his eyes and they met Prompto’s. “Prom?”

“Yeah, hey.” Prompto smiled at him, reaching out to brush his messy bangs out of his eyes.

“I-I…”

“Let’s get your wounds bandaged back up, put you in some clothes, and then get a hold of your royal guard.” Prompto soothed his cheek. “Then you can tell me what the fuck just happened.”

Noctis gripped Prompto’s wrist and held it tight as he eyes fell shut again. “Prom…”

“I need to go get stuff for your wounds, but I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Don’t leave me…”

“I’m not, but I need to take care of your side. You’re bleeding, a lot.” Prompto frowned as he stared at Noct, but not moving yet. “Please, I’ll only be gone a few minutes tops.”

“Promise?”

“Of course.” Prompto closed his eyes. _Ever at your side_.

Whimpering, Noctis let him go, covering his face. “Hurry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the tags say slow to update, but I wanted to get chapter 2 out.

Prompto leaned on the counter as he stared at himself in the mirror. He let out a few deep breaths, his heart rate was through the roof. “ _Six_. This is… Noct was a fucking…”

He splashed some cold water in his face and looked back at himself. “Pull yourself together Argentum. Noct needs you.”

Quickly, he pulled the supplies back out to patch Noctis up for the third time since he found him, as a cat. There were so many questions that Prompto needed answered, and he knew there would be some things that Noctis just wouldn’t be able to tell him.

He shook his head once he had everything balanced in his arms, hearing a pained groan from his room.

“Hey, you okay?” Prompto asked as he dropped everything next to Noctis and got on the bed next to him.

Noctis glowered at him, his hand moving away from his bleeding side.

“Okay, okay. I have to clean up some of the blood, but it’s still pretty clean from when I… This might hurt a little.” Prompto gave him an encouraging smile as he reached for the towels and the wipes.

Noctis hissed as Prompto dabbed as gently as he could to get up the fresh blood, and then wiped away the dried blood with the damped towelettes.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. It’ll be over soon.” Prompto run the fingers of his free hand up and down Noctis’s arm, trying to soothe him as best he could. As he dried off the antiseptic, he looked at some of the wounds. Without the fur in the way, they seemed deeper than he first thought. “Some of these are going to need stitches.”

Noctis let out a shaky breath. “Just patch me up… when… Iggy and Gladio will…”

Prompto nodded, even though Noctis’s eyes were closed tightly. They were mostly silently as Prompto carefully taped gauze over the wounds – double or triple layers where the worst of it was. If he pressed a little to hard, Noctis let out a pained gasp and reached for Prompto.

“Okay, lets wrap you up just to make sure they don’t come loose. Think you can sit up?” Prompto wiped the blood off his hands on one of the already stained towels before carding his fingers through Noctis’s sweat-dampened hair.

Noctis opened his eyes and held out his hands. “Yeah… maybe…”

“I got you, nice and slow.” Prompto first rolled him onto his back, and then pulled him up. It was awkward, and he knew he was blushing, since Noctis was still naked. Noctis didn’t seem to notice though as he heaved for breath from the effort.

It got even more awkward as Prompto wrapped the bandages – careful at how tight he did, since he had to lean in very close.

“Okay, there, all done.” Prompto wiped a tear from Noctis’ lashes. “You don’t have to worry about bleeding to death at least.”

Noctis wrapped and arm around Prompto’s shoulders, using the grip to pull him in for a hug. “Thank you.”

“Of course, dude.” Prompto was careful as he wrapped his arms around his waist. “I’d never let something happen to you on my watch.”

Noctis started to full on sob, clinging to Prompto.

Prompto let him cry as he soothed up and down his back, mindful of not tearing off the fresh bandages.

“S-Sorry…” Noctis pulled away slightly after the sobs stopped. “I-I…”

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Prompto held Noctis’s face. “Okay?”

“I-I…”

“Noct, buddy, you’re okay. Or you will be.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. Cool. Now, lets get you some pants. Then I’m going to clean up while you call Ignis.”

“Y-You might have to help me get them on.” Noctis turned his head away, and Prompto could see the signs of a blush on his cheeks. Of course he was embarrassed after everything.

“Yeah, no problem.” Prompto pulled back, and Noctis’s grasp on him lingered as he did. He quickly walked over to his dresser and sighed in relief when he found a pair of clean sweatpants. Him and Noctis were about the same size, so it should fit fine.

Noctis was able to help him get his one leg in, but doubled over as he cried out in anguish as Prompto moved the other a little. He remembered how the cat couldn’t move the corresponding leg at all the night before. In gym class or after a few all nighters, Prompto had noticed that Noctis had a slight limp on that side, but he hadn’t asked and Noctis had never said anything before.

“Sorry, sorry. Work with me a little, okay? Even if it hurts, I’m sorry.” Prompto grimaced, not wanting to look up at his best friend, instead focused on the pale legs in front of him. Noctis’s legs were shaved – what the hell? Why did Prompto feel so flustered by that thought.

“It… it really hurts. W-Worse than my side honestly.” Noctis laid back down and Prompto heard him let out a few sobs and centering breaths. “O-Okay.”

“Okay. One… Two… Three…” Prompto slowly moved Noctis’s leg up, supporting at the thigh and calf, careful not to bend the knee – where Prompto had bent it before. Noctis still let out a few strangled noises, but they managed to get both legs into pants.

“So, the intimate part. You do you want me to lift your ass, and you slide them up the rest of the way, or can you lift your hips?” Prompto still wasn’t looking at him, trying not to focus on anything as he asked. Either way, him and Noctis’s junk were about to get really personal.

“I-I…” He let out a few huffs, moving a little and whimpering as he did. “I don’t think I can. You’ll have to…”

“Okay, just let me know when you’re ready.”

It was a quick affair, and Prompto just had to look while he held onto Noctis’s very narrow hips. Noctis didn’t seem to notice the peek or the red on Prompto’s face when it was finally over.

Prompto smiled at Noctis, and found that he was close to unconsciousness. Sighing, he gently shook his good leg. “Noct, bud. You need to call Ignis.”

Noctis groaned as he opened his eyes. He held out his hand and made a grabby motion. Prompto had to find his phone, and he found it in the kitchen. By the time he had it, Noctis was close to sleep again.

“Uh-uh, you can stay laying down. And I want to change my sheets.” Prompto set the phone down on his desk once he had Noctis awake again.

Groaning, Noctis stared at him. “You’re going to have to carry me. I-I… I can’t walk like this, even with help.”

“Alright.” Prompto counted again before lifting up the prince – who was a lot heavier than he looked. His desk chair wasn’t far, and getting him righted on it without hurting him was harder than lifting him. “You going to be okay there?”

Noctis wasn’t looking at him, one hand on his side and the other rubbing at his knee. “Sure.”

“After you call Ignis and I get the sheets changed, you can get back on the bed.”

Noctis hummed as he grabbed the phone, unlocking it without even having to ask. He quickly held it up to his ear. Prompto could hear it ringing as he fought with his sheets.

“Prompto – I got your messages and I appreciate your -…” Ignis’s voice answered after only a few rings.

“Iggy.” Noctis’s voice broke as he bent over himself in the chair. “It’s me… it’s Noct.”

Prompto couldn’t hear Ignis’s reply.

“I-I’m with Prompto, and I’m okay, thanks to him, but I… I’m hurt. Pretty bad wound on my side and my leg is… but if it wasn’t for Prompto finding me, I wouldn’t be talking to you right now.”

Prompto looked at Noctis with a frown as he bundled up the sheets in his arms.

“Prom.” Noctis looked up at him and he stiffened. “What’s the address here?”

After rattling it off, Prompto left with the sheets. Hearing mentions of ‘that form’ as he walked farther from his room.

When he came back, Noctis was off the phone and had turned to lean on the desk. He wasn’t falling asleep this time though, his eyes were wondering around the room.

“You’ve never invited me over before.” Noctis glanced over at him as he came in.

“Yeah… I just… this place… the whole house is smaller than your living room… and Ignis said that he’d have to do a full security sweep… or something…” Prompto rubbed at the back of his neck. “So…”

“It’s covered… in you. It’s cozy, lived in.”

“Well, I don’t have Ignis cleaning up after me.” Prompto smiled at him, and a smile slipped onto Noctis’s face too.

Awkward silence fell between them for a few moments, and Prompto didn’t know he was holding his breath until Noctis let out his.

“Prom, about… what happened earlier…” His entire body was tense as he leaned against the desk heavily, he wasn’t looking at him.

“I know I said that after I got you patched up and stuff… I wanted an explanation… but, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to.” Prompto sighed as he crossed his arms, not looking at his friend.

“I… I’m exhausted… I know Iggy and Gladio… oh, and my dad… they’re going to have so many questions… and my memory of the last few hours are kind of…”

“Hours? Noct, is that how long you think you’ve been a cat?” Prompto turned, staring at him with concerned eyes.

“What?” Noctis’s eyes were wide, and quivering.

“You’ve been at my house for a full day, and then you hadn’t been in school for more than two before I found you.” Prompto reached out for Noctis, but his hand was swiped away.

“N-No… that’s not… a whole day… I-I…” If Noctis wasn’t already sitting down, he would’ve fallen over as he clutched his chest.

It took a few moments of Noctis gasping for breath and the unfocused look in his eyes for Prompto to register what was happening. Their health teacher had recently showed them a vid about panic attacks when she didn’t feel like teaching. For once, he wished he’d been paying better attention.

With Prompto’s full attention, and his shushing and rambling, Noctis’s panic seemed to lessen, but it took time for it to subside completely. He stared at Prompto, tears in his eyes, looking paler than he’d ever seen him.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay. You want to move back to the bed? Ignis and Gladio should be here soon.”

“Don’t let go, please… whatever you do, don’t let go.” Noctis held onto Prompto’s arms tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“Okay, okay, I’m right here.” Prompto rested his head against Noctis’s as he reached for his phone. He sent Ignis a text to let him know the front door was unlocked and to let themselves in. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Prompto only had more questions, and it was clear Noctis wasn’t in any shape to answer them. Maybe if he was allowed to know, Ignis would be able to tell him with a level head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Iggy will be making their first appearance in the beginning of next chapter.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr ([parsimoniousbitch](http://parsimoniousbitch.tumblr.com/)) or twitter ([@kukiwrites](https://twitter.com/kukiwrites)) to get extra stuff and be friends. Message me enough and you too can be asked vague 'yes or no' and 'pick a number...' questions that will inevitably make you the cause of character mutilation and more and more angst.


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis had fallen asleep by the time that Prompto heard his front door open; his position was so uncomfortable, he couldn’t feel any part of his body, but he was also afraid to move. He was too afraid of Noctis having another panic attack if he thought Prompto was going to leave him.

“Noct?” Gladio’s voice.

“Prompto?” Ignis’s voice.

Both of them called with urgency, loud enough that Prompto could hear them both.

“Here! We’re here!” Prompto called back, trying to be loud enough that they could hear him but not so loud that he’d scare Noctis awake.

Two sets of footsteps were loud as the two men rushed towards the sound of Prompto’s voice. They both halted as they came to Prompto’s room, standing in the doorway. He’d never seen either of them look so rough: their hair a mess, their clothes sloppy, both pale with dark circles under their eyes. They’d probably been sick with worry over where Noctis had been.

Their eyes were both set on Noctis in Prompto’s arm, and it was hard strain for Prompto to be able to see them in the position he’d been trapped in.

Prompto shook the other boy gentle, running a hand up and down his side. “Hey, Noct, you have to wake up. Ignis and Gladio are here.”

Noctis groaned as he nuzzled into Prompto’s neck, and Prompto thought he might’ve said something, but it was just a mumbled mess of sounds.

“Noctis.” Ignis let out a breath of relief, and it sounded like he’d been holding his breath since the prince went missing.

Groaning again, Noctis moved his head up and rested his chin on Prompto’s shoulder. If he wasn’t so numb, it might’ve hurt since the prince’s chin was so pointy. “Iggy. Gladio.”

“Are you okay? You said on the phone that you were hurt?” Gladio pushed Ignis out of the room to get into the room, his eyes never leaving the prince.

“I’m fine. Prompto-…”

“Bandaged him up, but he needs stitches, and he’s lost a lot of blood.” Prompto cut off Noctis as he tried to pull out of the grip the prince had on him, to no avail.

“I’m fine.”

“Noct, I’m pretty sure you’re starting to bleed through the bandages. You need a doctor, and there’s nothing I can do for your leg.” Prompto pushed Noctis’s hair out of his eyes. “Let go, so they can get you to a doctor.”

“You said you wouldn’t…” Noctis’s hands shook as he held on tighter.

“I won’t, I’m not going anywhere, but Gladio needs to help you to the car because I can’t carry you that far.”

“Prompto you can’t-…” Ignis started, adjusting his glassed.

“Iggy, Prompto’s already seen the worst of it, if Noctis wants him there, then he should come.” Gladio turned to glare at him.

“Alright fine, but we should hurry. His majesty is beside himself with worry, and the sooner you get treated and back to the citadel…” Ignis motioned towards the three of them.

“No, I want to go back to my apartment.” Noctis looked down, setting his hands in his lap. “I-I…”

“Noct, we’ll talk about this after we get you taken care of, okay?” Gladio took both of the Prince’s hands, talking to him softly. “Right now, I’m going to pick you up so I can get you into the Regalia.”

Closing his eyes tightly, Noctis took wrapped his arms around Gladio’s shoulders. When Gladio hooked his arms under Noctis’s knees and hoisted him into the air, the prince muffled his cries of pain into Gladio’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, I got you.” Gladio held him tightly as he supported him with both arms. “Prompto, Iggy, you ready?”

Prompto’s eyes went wide, and he looked around quickly. “Just a second!”

He grabbed his bookbag, dumping out all the books unceremoniously. It already had some of the stuff he wanted – shower stuff for when him and Noct fell asleep at his place and Iggy didn’t have the patience to wake them up and send him home. Very hurriedly, he threw in some clothes, shirts, pants, underwear – his spare arm band. As he slung that over his shoulder, he grabbed his phone and house keys off this desk.

“Okay.”

“I’ll take your bag Prompto.” Ignis held out his hand. Gladio was already carrying Noctis out of the room.

As Prompto locked his door, Ignis was trying to help Gladio get the prince in the car.

“Prompto, get in the back and hold Noct.” Gladio called. Even with the top down, it was pain to get the prince settled comfortably.

“Coming!” Prompto quickly jumped over the side of the car and sat at a slight angle in the backseat. “Alright.”

“You could’ve used the door.” Ignis rolled his eyes as he watched them.

Gladio leaned in at what had to be an uncomfortable angle, slowly placing the prince down on the backseat. “Pull him a little closer to you, gently.”

When Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis’s waist, carefully getting between him and the bodyguard, he could feel that Noctis was shaking.

“It’s okay, I got you.” He moved so Noctis’s back was against his chest. “Go ahead and let go of Gladio.”

Noctis’s movements were slow, but once his arms weren’t wrapped around his shield, Prompto scooted back against the door, pulling Noctis with him. Gladio was still supporting Noctis’s legs, moving them along with the two teens. The prince whimpered when Gladio adjusted his legs so they could shut the door, but settled back against Prompto heavily.

“You okay?” Ignis stared at the two of them, and Prompto didn’t really understand the look on his face.

Noctis just whined as Prompto rested his head against the prince’s.

“Let’s get moving. I’ll call the hospital while you drive.” Gladio moved around the car to sit in the passenger seat.

Ignis nodded and got behind the wheel. “Top going up.”

Prompto shushed Noctis as he whimpered again when the car started moving. He had his focus completely on the boy in his arms, and not the aggravated tone that Gladio was talking to the hospital in, or the tense, whispered conversation the two bodyguards were having. There were so many questions swirling in Prompto’s mind, but while Noctis’s was being treated, maybe he’d have a chance to ask.

They were greeted at the hospital by a host of nurses. Most of them were getting ready to pull Noctis from the car but Ignis and Gladio did everything but swing at them to get them to back off a little. Prompto and Gladio had to reverse what they had done before to get Noctis out of the car, and by Noctis’s whimpers, it was even less fun this way.

Prompto used the door to get out of the car this time as Gladio set the prince on the gurny the nurses had at the ready. He stood near Ignis as they both watched the nurses unlock the wheels as soon as Gladio had his hands off Noctis.

“Go inside with Gladio. I’m going to park the car. Even the Crown Prince doesn’t get to park in the ambulance zone.” Ignis sounded tired, but Prompto smiled at the small attempt at a joke.

“Prom.” Noctis croaked out as the nurses started rolling him, one of his arms reaching towards them.

“His highness has summoned you Prompto.” Ignis nodded towards where Gladio was walking next to the slow-moving gurney before getting back into the car.

Prompto rushed over and took his best friend’s hand. He smiled down at Noctis. “Hey buddy, I’m right here. And I can’t go back with you, but I’ll be in the waiting room the entire time, waiting for you to be done.”

“Prom.”

“Yeah, I’m here.”

Prompto and Gladio both kept pace with the nurses as they moved through the hospital, until the got to the emergency room doors.

“I do need to go back with him. Wait for Iggy in the waiting room.” Gladio said, looking back at Prompto as the stopped, waiting for the doors to open.

“Yeah, yeah.” Prompto stopped and looked through another set of doors into where a bunch of other pleabs were waiting. Once Noctis and Gladio were hidden by the doors, he went over to the desk to get a visitor badge.

He was sitting there a few minutes before Ignis came back in. The man made his way to the desk, and then sat next to Prompto with a clipboard.

“Once I fill out Noct’s paperwork, we can move to a different waiting room, closer.” Ignis didn’t look at him as he started scribbled into blank lines and initialed next to some of the prefilled things. Prompto nodded, moving his eyes away from the information. “And his majesty is on his way, we don’t want to cause a scene by him coming in through this entrance.”

“His… the king… _the King_?” Prompto’s eyes went wide. He looked down at himself, still wearing his button down for his uniform, but he had changed into basketball shorts, and there was the prince’s blood on both. Six, he was about to meet the king, and he looked ridiculous.

“You saved his son’s life, I think King Regis will forgive your appearance, if he notices at all.” Ignis had a small smile on his face, still ever focused on the clipboard. “Gladiolus and I haven’t said it, but it means a lot to us too, what you did for him. He’s… our charge.”

“Well, to be fair, I didn’t actually know it was him when I found him.” Prompto said it quietly, but it finally made Ignis pause and look at him.

“I’m sure you have questions.”

“Duh. But… I can wait, and understand if I can’t know, and-…”

“Here is not the place to talk about it. When we’re moved to a private waiting room, I’ll answer your questions as best as I can.” Ignis went back to the paperwork.

They hadn’t been in the private waiting room long enough for them to start their conversation when the door opened. Ignis immediately stood and bowed slightly. Prompto eyed him weirdly before he recognized the man holding the door open. He looked very much like Gladio, and Prompto had seen him on the news, one step behind the king. Quickly, he stood up too, bowing deeper the Iggy as he felt his palms start getting sweaty.

“Please, at ease.” The king’s voice, Prompto of course could recognize that.

When he stood up, he looked at the king. Up close and in person, Prompto was kind of shocked how much he looked like Noct, or Noct looked like him. Very obviously father and son.

“You must be Prompto.” The king walked over towards them, and saw that he looked slightly more casual than when he was on television. He held out a hand. “Ignis tells me that you saved my son’s life.”

Prompto was frozen for a second, before Ignis nudged him with a very pointy elbow. He quickly took the king’s hand. “Uh, yes, sir… king… your majesty… I-I…”

“Thank you, he is very dear to me, knowing that he’s safe…” The king cupped the teens hand in both of his, and Prompto could see how glossy his eyes were from tears he wouldn’t let himself cry.

“He’s dear to me too, your majesty.” Prompto smiled at him.

“Yes, I’ve heard that you’re close friends. Ignis, keeps me updated on his social life.” The king smiled slightly. “He needs friends who can help keep him grounded, I’m grateful that you’ve decided to stand with him.”

“I-I… I’m the one who’s grateful to him, for making time for me.”

“Your majesty, forgive me, but have you spoken to the doctor’s yet?” Ignis moved a little closer to the two of them, moving his hands dutifully behind his back.

“No, not yet. I wanted to see the young man who has been caring for my son first. I know he’s in good hands here, and with Gladio along.”

“I’ll take my leave and get you a doctor, and arrange that you can see him.”

“Thank you Ignis.” The king looked towards him with a smile, finally releasing Prompto’s hands.

Bowing slightly, Ignis moved out of the room.

The king sighed, moving to sit down in one of the few chairs, across from Prompto. He motioned for Prompto to sit back down too. The king looked so tired.

“You must’ve been worried. He was gone from school for three days before I found him, did you… was he actually missing that long?” Prompto didn’t look up at the king, not sure if his question was out of line.

“Yes. When Gladio and Ignis returned to the citadel in their animal forms, without Noctis, I knew something was wrong.” The king sighed, and Prompto’s eyes went wide. No one had mentioned Gladio and Ignis turning into animals. “Oh. There is much they haven’t told you… I will allow Ignis to explain things to you. I cannot speak of Noctis’s condition without getting emotional.”

“I understand.” Prompto swallowed hard. His world was getting weirder and weirder, and it was already pretty weird.

“But, Noctis’s instincts usually drive him somewhere safe. When he was a child, it was the citadel, my office, but lately it’s been his apartment.”

“I found him near my house.”

“He must’ve considered you safe, and followed your scent trails.” The king stared at him for a moment, and Prompto was trying to process. “You didn’t know it was him.”

“No, no. I didn’t.” Prompto smiled, closing his eyes. “I should’ve known, the last time I took home an injured animal, it ended up being one of Lady Lunafreya’s dogs.”

“You have a habit of picking up royal, magical animals then.” There was a hint of a laugh in the king’s tone. “Mr. Argentum, have you thought of your future? You and Noctis will be graduating, and we’re always looking for more loyal, strong cizitens for the Crownsguard.”

Prompto blubbered as he stared at the king. Before it fully registered, Ignis was back, telling the king the doctor would fill him in on the way to see Noctis. His majesty said something to Prompto, but he brain had a few gears stuck.

“Prompto, are you alright?” Ignis put a hand on his shoulder, and Prompto wipped his head to look at him.

“The King just asked me to join the Crownsguard.”

Ignis chuckled, patting his shoulder. “If you can handle the physical training, I think you’d make an excellent Crownsguard. Noctis very clearly trusts you, and you’ve won over his majesty.”

Prompto screamed internally as he stared at Ignis. Who also sometimes wasn’t human. He was dreaming. It was all a fever dream.

Except it wasn’t.

“Do you also turn into a cat?”

Ignis laughed again, a full laugh this time. He sat down and rested his head back against the wall. “No. Not a cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Iggy! And the King!
> 
> Next chapter you and Prompto will get more information about what the fuck is going on.
> 
> Tumblr: [parsimoniousbitch](http://parsimoniousbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@kukiwrites](https://twitter.com/kukiwrites)


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto was staring at Ignis, waiting for more of an explanation, but the older boy was scrolling on his phone, not even seeming to be bothered by the expectant look on the commoner’s face. It was way too long for Prompto’s liking before Ignis turned his phone screen towards the blond.

Blinking, Prompto looked down to see a picture. He glanced up at Ignis before taking the phone from him to look at it more closely. A black cat, a little smaller than Noctis had been when Prompto had found him, was curled up against a light-tan Cocker-Spaniel that was looking directly at the camera while a golden eagle was making an attempt to hide behind its own wing.

“Is this…” Prompto handed the phone back to Ignis, not quite looking at him.

“The three of us? Yes.” Ignis smiled at the photo before tucking his phone away. “I was the dog, by the way. Gladio was the eagle.”

“So, why exactly can you guys… turn into animals?”

Sighing, Ignis turned his body towards Prompto, only speaking once their eyes were locked. “You swear that what I tell you will not pass from your lips? That you will never tell another soul?”

“I won’t… I’d never do something to betray him.” Prompto nodded seriously, trying not to blink as Ignis stared at him.

Ignis looked away, taking off his glasses and starting to clean them. “It’s a curse.  Sometime while he was in Tenebrae, recovering from his initial leg injury.”

“What? A _curse_?” Prompto barely believed it. If it had been anyone but the crown prince of Lucis that they were talking about, he wouldn’t have believed it all. Curses weren’t things that just happened to people – unless you were Noctis apparently.

“He was alone when it happened, and he was a little dazed at the feeling of the magic to really _listen_ to the curse, or see exactly who or what had done it.” Ignis put his glasses back on and glanced over at Prompto.

“So... you just know that he’s cursed? But not… what the curse is?” Prompto looked down at the floor as his hand with the hidden tattoo twitched.

“Seemingly at random, he turns into a cat; the curse is shared in part with people bound to him – Gladio and I; it _can_ be broken, but we have no idea how; someday he will turn into a cat and never regain his human form.” Ignis glanced over at him.

“I guess that explains why he was so freaked out when I told him how long he’d been a cat.” Prompto looked back at Ignis as he slumped over slightly. There was nothing he could do for Noctis then.

“The longest before this had only been a little over twelve hours.” Ignis nodded as his eyebrows pinched together.

“He… It looked really painful when he changed, is it always like that?”

“For him, yes. His body shifts completely, the skin and bones reforming accordingly – and in such a short time.” Ignis looked away again. “It’s painless for Gladio and I, more of a guise than an actual transformation. We also get to keep our clothes when we change back.”

Nodding, Prompto brought his hand up to his mouth to chew at his cuticles. “But… I’ve known him for a few years, and I’ve spent a lot of time with him, and he’s never… done it at school or…”

“He can’t control it, but he has become very good at – well he and Gladio like to call it ‘pinching off’ the transformation, holding it off until he’s somewhere safe to change. It’ll be easier on him now that you will be safe to change around.”

“I-I…”

“It’s okay Prompto. What he needs from you right now is to just treat him as you have for the past few years. Can you do that?”

“Duh. It’s Noct.” He turned to grin up at Ignis.

“Satisfactory.” Ignis nodded and moved to stand up.

“Wait, uh, you and Galdio, do you only change when Noct does?”

“No, we can change at will, not that we do it often.” Ignis glanced back at him with a smile, sitting back down. “There was one time, not long after Gladio and I were first afflicted with his curse, we were changed with Noctis and searching the citadel for him – with Gladio flying over me. We were both laid up for days with our injuries from him falling on me.”

“Ouch.” Prompto winced. “Gladio is like 200 lbs of pure muscle.”

“He was smaller then, but then again, so was I.” Ignis turned away with a small chuckle. “Noctis had been curled up, napping on his majesty’s lap in his study the entire time.”

Laughing with him, Prompto put his hand on Ignis’s shoulder. “Classic Noct. Wow.”

“Yes, I’ve often been curious as to whether cat was specific to the curse or if it was chosen because of his personality.” Ignis looked up at the door as it opened. Gladio was leaning into the room.

“He’s awake from surgery, the king and my dad are with him.” Gladio came into the room, closing the door behind him. “I thought I’d give them a minute or two.”

Ignis hummed as he nodded. “How is he?”

“He’ll need therapy on his leg to get it back to where it was, and with elixirs and potions they were able to heal up the dog bites.” Gladio crossed his arms as he turned to Prompto. “He asked for you as soon as he woke up though.”

Prompto looked away as his face flushed. “I can see him, right? When the king is done talking to him?”

“That’ll be up to the king.” Gladio sighed as he sank into a chair across from the other two.

“I don’t think that’ll be an issue.” Ignis had a small, knowing smile on his face. Prompto didn’t like the look, but he really hoped that it meant that he could see Noctis. There was so much they needed to talk about.

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Prom…” Noctis said it quietly as he could see the bright lights even with his eyes still closed. “Prompto…”

There was a squeezed of his hand and he opened his eyes. His dad was sitting next to him, smiling down at him.

“Dad.” Noctis stared at him, his heart clentching. “I-I… You didn’t need to…”

“You scared me so bad.” His dad was a lot more composed than the last time Noctis woke up to his dad holding his hand, but there were dried tear tracks on his cheeks. “You were gone for so long, I feared the worst.”

“I’m sorry… I-I…” Noctis swallowed hard as he glanced around the room. Clarus was standing dutifully behind Regis, not quiet looking at them. He tilted his head to the other side and smiled at Gladio standing by the door, smiling when he noticed that Noctis was looking at him.

“I’m going to tell Ignis and Prompto that you’re awake.” Gladio glanced at the king and bowed his head slightly before leaving. Quickly, Clarus replaced him by the door.

“Noctis, did something happen? Before you…?” Regis asked quietly, but Noctis could tell that it was urgent.

Sighing, Noctis turned his face back to the bright light and closed his eyes. “Yeah. I-I… I got kidnapped.”

“What?!” Regis let go of Noctis’ hand, and Noctis could feel him leaning in closer. “Noctis.”

He squeezed his eyes tighter as if that would help him remember. “They… They didn’t know who I was, I don’t think… something about me being pretty and fetching a good price.”

“Noctis.”

“I can’t…” He opened his eyes, turning to look at his father, who looked furious. “One of them stopped me, right after I split off from Prompto… and then the other injected me with something before I could do anything… I fell and I think that’s when I hurt my leg?”

“But… what did they…?”

“I can’t remember what they looked like exactly. I remember their voices…”

“How did you get…?”

“I woke up in the truck of a car, and then I transformed… they pulled over and opened the trunk and I jumped out. It’s all kind of blur – probably because of the drugs… I remember getting attacked by dogs and Prompto, but…” He brought one of his hands up to his head.

“Noctis, you know that I support your freedom, but you need…” Regis sighed, letting his head fall. “We’ll discuss this once your out of the hospital and recovering back at the citadel.

“Back at the… Dad, please…”

“This is not up for debate Noctis.” Regis stood and looked down at him. “I’m glad you’re safe, but I need to make you that you stay that way – as my son and my heir, you are too important to me to-…”

“But… What about school? What about Pr- my life?”

“Prompto will be tasked with bringing your schoolwork to the citadel so you do not fall behind and a tutor will be hired for any additional instruction you would need to complete it.” The king smiled at him.

Noctis looked away. “But…”

“I met him, your friend Prompto. He is a fine young man.” After a few moments of silence, the king laughed. “If you can be as discrete with him as you’ve been with Ignis and Gladio, I give you my approval.”

Noctis felt his face go bright red as he quickly moved to cover his face. “Daaaaaaaad.”

“But also remember that you do have a duty as an heir to the Lucis throne.” The king turned away from him. “I must go. I will see you when you return to the citadel upon your release.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Noctis, I love you.”

“Yeah, whatever. I love you too.” Noctis turned his head to watch his father leave. Gladio and a nurse walked in not long after the king was gone. Now that he was awake, they were moving him to another room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: [parsimoniousbitch](http://parsimoniousbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@kukiwrites](https://twitter.com/kukiwrites)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some tags. They're not super relevant, but whatever. The fact that Prompto has two moms is super important information, but like not to the story.

It had been a couple of minutes since a stiff looking nurse took Gladio away from them, saying something about moving Noctis now that he was awake. Ignis was standing in the doorway of the private waiting room, looking out into the hallway. Prompto was sitting where he had been, his leg bouncing impatiently. He probably wouldn’t be able to see Noctis, but he wasn’t going anywhere until someone told him to scram.

Prompto’s leg stilled as he heard Ignis say ‘your majesty’ with a bow of his head. He could vaguely see the king beyond the older boy.

“Walk with me, Ignis.” The king’s voice was soft, but Prompto could hear a strain. It sounded a lot like when Noctis was forced to answer questions in history class.

“Of course.” Ignis turned into the room slightly. “Prompto, wai-…”

“Mr. Argentum may go see Noctis, as long as the nurses are finished poking at him. I had him added to the list of approved visitors.”

“I could’ve taken care of that, your majesty.”

“Noctis is my son, it isn’t a bother.”

Without another word that Prompto could hear, Ignis left the room, following after the king. Slowly, he stood up and walked out of the room. He didn’t actually know where Noctis’s room was.

After walking around aimlessly for a while, a nurse stopped him, looking him up and down for a moment before asking if he was okay. He looked down at himself again, the blood covering him now all dried brown and crusty.

“Uh, yeah. I’m looking for Prince Noctis’s room?”

She stared at him for a moment, skeptically.

Flailing, Prompto patted himself down until he found his school ID in his shirt pocket. He held it out. “The King added me to the visitors list.”

Taking it, staring at it, and then looking at him again. She handed it back. “Alright, he’s in room 1123. Do you need me to show you?”

“No, sorry for taking up your time.” He took it and then rushed off, almost running into a nurse pushing a cart of equipment.

He’d passed this room twice already, and he looked at the name next to the door. It was listed as ‘N. Curio’. It made sense that they wouldn’t have his name advertised, he was the crown prince. And between his physical safety and reputation, it was best not have his name on display at the hospital.

Knocking, he opened the slightly cracked door. He heard the curtain being drawn back and saw Gladio. Sighing in relief, he smiled at the older boy. At least it was confirmation that he was in the right room.

“Hey.” Prompto waved at the beefcake. “Is it… can I still…?”

“Yeah, he just nodded off again, but go ahead and wake him up.” Gladio moved out of the way to let Prompto through. “He sleeps too much as it is.”

Prompt snorted in amusement, he’d had to wake him up in class so many times.

The room was the standard single hospital room. For some reason, he was expecting a 5-star hotel with an IV pole. It was kind of nice to see that not even the crown prince got a special room, and it was also kind of jarring how comforted he was by that thought.

What was important though was Noct. Prompto walked over to the bed and saw that the prince was indeed sleeping. He didn’t look comfortable, but fast asleep nonetheless, the boy could literally fall asleep anywhere. They had put him in a hospital gown, and there was a bunch of tubes and wires connected to him. All the same, he looked so peaceful, especially compared to the physical and emotional agony in was in when he’d seen him hours before.

“Noct, buddy.” Prompto took Noctis’s hand, squeezing it as he shook him gently. He put a smile on his face so Noctis would be more at ease when he woke up. “It’s Prompto.”

With a groan, and few shakes of his head, Noctis opened his eyes, blinking at the blond. “Hey, you’re still here.”

“Of course, I wasn’t going anywhere until I knew you were okay.” Prompto sat on the bed next to him, looking down at him. “How are you feeling?”

Looking away, Noctis pulled himself up to a sitting position on the bed. It took a lot of effort, but he didn’t remove his hand from Prompto’s. Prompto wanted to offer to help, but the determined look on Noctis’s face made him think better of it. The prince needed to be able to do this himself. Once he was settled, Prompto sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m not dead, thanks to you.” Noctis looked at Prompto with a serious intensity that Prompto wasn’t used to. “If… you hadn’t found me when you did, or if someone else found me… I probably wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Dude, this is all so crazy, and like crazy is kind of your life, but it’s not usually my life, so this is…” Prompto reached out his other hand to comb back Noctis’s bangs, to see his face better. “I’m just really glad you’re okay, that things worked out like they did.”

They both stared at each other in suffocating silence. There was a lot to be said, but maybe it wasn’t the time or the place. Noctis was the first to break eye contact, looking beyond Prompto. “Gladio, could you give us a minute?”

“Sorry princess, the King’s orders. You’re not allowed to leave me or Iggy’s sight until you get back to the citadel.” Gladio huffed. “I’ll pretend like I’m not listening if it helps?”

Sighing, Noctis looked back at Prompto again, a little softer, but still very intense.

“It’s cool, frankly, I’ve always been surprised you don’t always have a body guard following you around.” Prompto shrugged, trying to hide behind his own bangs from the stare.

A few more beats of awkward silence, and they both stammered out the start of a sentence. Neither knew what the other was saying with them talking at the same time. Prompto snorted, and motioned for Noctis to go first.

“So, did… did Iggy tell you…” Noctis looked down at where their hands were still connected.

“Yeah, about your curse. And dude, you don’t have to worry about anything with me, okay? This doesn’t change anything with us, unless you want it to. Actually, if there’s anything I can do to help, I’m on it man. I mean…”

“Prompto. You’re rambling.” Gladio huffed, and Prompto was sure he heard his eyes roll.

“Oh. Sorry.” Prompto swallowed hard. He did that sometimes. When he looked at Noctis, he saw there was a slight smile on his face.

“It’s okay. Thank you, Prompto. I-I… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Even if you had, I probably wouldn’t have believed you, and I get why you didn’t. This is big, huge. Your secret is safe with me.” Prompto brushed Noctis’s cheek with the back of his hand. It felt so natural, but as he moved his hand away, he was completely mortified by the action.

“I never doubted for a second that it was.” Noctis’s smile was brighter. “I’m glad that you know now though.”

“Yeah? I’m here for you Noct, always.”

They were both smiling, the silence in the next few moments so much lighter than the last periods of quiet.

“So, I met your dad earlier, you know, the KING!” Prompto threw one of his hands up in the air.

Noctis’s face went bright red, but Prompto barely noticed. He mostly chalked it up to the fact that Noctis didn’t like it when people drew attention to his royal heritage. Gladio’s little snicker made him a littler suspicious, but he had more important things to worry about.

“Yeah, he mentioned. Seemed like he liked you.” Noctis cleared his throat, looking away from Prompto.

“He did just save your life, so you might want to try again when he didn’t just do that.” Gladio was doing a really bad job of pretending that he wasn’t listening.

Noctis whipped his head to glare at his shield. “Where’s Ignis? Isn’t it his turn to babysit me?”

“Last I saw he was talking to the King.” Prompto said quietly.

Groaning, Noctis threw his head back. “Of course. Though, he probably wouldn’t be much better.”

Chuckling, Prompto squeezed his hand. “It’s okay, really. Just ignore him.”

“He makes it really difficult.” Noctis mumbled it, glancing at Gladio again, a flush dusting his cheeks.

Prompto turned to see Gladio grinning to himself.

“Alright, I’ll stay out of your little moment, okay? I promise this time.”

“Uh-huh.” Noctis sighed, looking back at Prompto. “Anyway, what did he say, my dad?”

“Well, he thanked me for saving you, obviously. He’s really nice, and almost like a normal person. Like if I didn’t know, I probably wouldn’t have known he was the king, you know?”

“No, not really.” Noctis rolled his eyes.

Right of course, Noctis was probably painfully aware of his father’s status.

“And he basically asked me to join the crownsguard.”

Noctis and Gladio both started laughing at the same time. Prompto felt his face go red.

The door opened.

“Iggy, did you hear? The King asked Prompto to join the crownsguard.” Gladio had a hard time getting the sentence out through his laughing.

“Yes, and I think Prompto would make an excellent addition to Noctis’s retinue, if he were to take the training seriously.” Ignis said it very levelly.

Gladio was still struggling to breathe through his laughing, but Noctis stopped laughing, looking at Prompto with an embarrassed smile.

“Sorry, no, Iggy’s right. But… if you were… like Ignis and Gladio, you’d get my… Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

Prompto put his hands up defensively. “I didn’t say I was going to, but I’m totally thinking about it. And yeah, I mean, getting to be around you after high school, getting to protect you, and the people? It’d be cool. And like so what if it would mean I’d be cursed too, I definitely think the positives outweigh the negatives. But I haven’t decided, like today is the first time I’ve ever really had be a possibility…”

“Prompto. You’re rambling.” Ignis said as he moved to the other side of Noctis’s bed. He adjusted his glasses and looked at the prince. “How are you feeling, your highness?”

“You know I hate it when you call me that.” Noctis sighed, giving Prompto a small smile before turning to Ignis. “Fine, better.”

“You had us worried you know.”

“Yeah, I know. Trust me, I didn’t do it on purpose.” Noctis huffed, reaching back for Prompto’s hand. Prompto let him take it, even giving it a squeeze.

“I didn’t mean to imply that you had.” Ignis sat in the chair that was next to the bed. “Gladio, could you shut the door?”

“Should I go?” Prompto glanced at Ignis.

“No, this conversation involves you. Though, visiting hours will be over soon, so you will have to leave. I’ll drive you back to your house.”  

“Is this… what you were talking to my dad about?” Noctis looked down at his lap, or his legs, Prompto wasn’t entirely sure.

“Yes. After you are released from the hospital, in no more than two days, you will be returning to the citadel.” Ignis put a finger to stop Noctis’s protests. “Where it will be easier to make sure you get the proper continued care. Once you are able to walk with crutches, you will be able to return to your apartment, but you are not to return to school until you can walk on your own again.”

“Noct?” Prompto said quietly when Noctis hadn’t said anything for a while, just looking pained.

“It took months to walk with Luna’s healing the first time, and I didn’t fully recover, even with her help.” Noctis grip on Prompto’s hand tightened almost painfully. “I-I…”

“It’s not as bad as last time, it’s more of an aggravation of the old injury than completely…” Ignis sighed. “I understand how frustrated you are, but it’s for the best.”

Sighing, Noctis let himself hunch over. “Whatever.”

“Gladio and I will be with you through this, and Prompto will be required to visit daily.” Ignis looked up at Prompto with a smile. “To deliver his make-up work, and I’m sure to keep his spirits up.”

“ _Required_?” Prompto stared at Ignis, not really sure how he felt about that.

“King’s orders, I’m sorry Prompto.”

“Okay, well, then I guess I’ll just have to come to the fucking Citadel and kick your ass at video games, everyday until you’re better.” Prompto grinned at Noctis, who didn’t smile, but he didn’t look quite as miserable.

“Thanks Prompto.” Noctis didn’t actually look up at him, but he moved his hand in Prompto’s to lace their fingers together.

“Not a problem. Even if it wasn’t ‘king’s orders’.”

Ignis and Gladio shared a knowing glance before starting to talk amongst themselves about their shifts for while Noctis was still in the hospital and the exact details of Noctis’s in castle care.

Noctis and Prompto sat close, not talking, barely looking at each other, until Ignis stood and told Prompto that they had to go, lest they find the wrath of the nurses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: [parsimoniousbitch](http://parsimoniousbitch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Twitter: [@kukiwrites](https://twitter.com/kukiwrites)


	6. Chapter 6

 

Prompto had glanced over at Ignis and opened his mouth to start a conversation a few times, but he didn’t know what to say. He’d learned so much about Noctis in the past few hours, and it was still all too much. Fuck, he’d even met the king. The king liked him. Six. He was in the middle of a royal conspiracy.

“It’s okay to not know how to feel right now. You’ve been remarkably patient with everything today.” Ignis broke the silence, not taking his eyes off the road.

“He didn’t need me freaking out on top of everything that he’s going through right now. And believe me, I’m freaking out, but on the inside right now.” Prompto looked down at his hands, clenching them as he remembered how desperately Noct was holding them.

“You will not be required to start delivering his work until he out of the hospital, so you would have time to adjust to all this, if you wish.” Ignis glanced at him as they stopped at a light.

“Will he want me there while he’s still in the hospital?”

“I have no reason to believe he wouldn’t.”

“Then I’ll deal with it, but if he needs me, I can’t just not be there for him. He looked so miserable when you told him he had to go back to the castle, and I feel bad leaving him alone.”

“He isn’t alone, but Gladio and I don’t have quite the same affect in cheering him up as you do.”

Prompto looked over at him, frowning when he saw a sad smile on Ignis’s face.

“I will pick you up after your classes if it’s what you want. I have to go to the school anyway, to discuss the arrangements for Noctis’s schoolwork.”

Nodding, Prompto slouched in the seat. “Yeah, that’ll be good. I don’t have classes the next day, so you could pick me up whenever at my house.”

“Okay.”

“Ignis, are you okay?” Prompto stared at him, noticing how tense the older boy was in his seat, how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel.

“Better now, that I know Noctis is safe and will be alright.”

“You need to take care of yourself too, Ignis.”

A smile spread on Ignis’s face as he glanced over at Prompto. “Thank you Prompto.”

Sighing, Prompto looked out the window, staring at the city passing them by as they drove. Once Ignis pulled up in front of his house, he groaned and slumped into his seat. Both of his parents were home. What the hell was he going to tell them? What was he allowed to tell them?

“I can come in with you, if you’d like? I am well versed in covering up Noctis’ condition.”

Prompto wanted to turn him down, but his parents were kind of skeptical when it came to most things he told them. It took him weeks and a scathing tabloid special about him, filled with pictures of him and Noct at the arcade. Even pictures on Noctis’ official Instagram didn’t really sell them. He loved them, but it was frustrating since he’d never done anything to make them not trust them.

“Yeah, that would be great, especially since I still look like a mess.” Prompt grimaced at him. “Though, you look like a bit of a mess yourself.”

“Well, when you spend several days as a dog, that tends to happen.” Ignis chuckled, but there wasn’t humor in it. Prompto mirrored it with a nervous giggle as he got out of the car.

Once they were out of the car, Ignis held out Prompto’s bookbag. “Perhaps someday you will be able to remain by his side at all times, under any circumstance.”

“If it’s what he wants.” Prompto stared at the bag as he took it.

A smile spread across Ignis’ face without notice from Promtp. “Come on, its late, I’m sure your parents are worried about you.”

Snorting, Prompto just took the lead, juggling with his keys before opening the door.

“Prompto?” One of the women lounging on the couch moved to get up. “Oh my Six… is that blood… are you…?”

“I’m fine Ma, it’s not my blood.” He huffed as she walked over and moved her hands near him without touching him.

“Where have you been? Your door was closed so we thought that you’d just gone to bed early.” The other woman said, sitting awkwardly on the couch.

“M-Mom…”

“Mrs. and Mrs. Argentum, I’m sorry for keeping him out so late.” Ignis said with a slight bow. Both women’s eyes bulged looking at him. “My name is Ignis Scientia, and I am one of Prince Noctis’ advisors and bodyguards.”

Prompto was pretty sure his mothers were going faint.

“Your son was with Prince Noctis earlier today while he was injured, nothing serious now that he’s been given medical treatment, but without Prompto’s presence and actions, we may have lost our crown prince.”

“Oh, Prompto…”

“It was scary, I thought I was going to lose my best friend.” Prompto crossed his arms across himself and closed his eyes tightly. It was scary, and there were several points once Noctis changed from his cat form, that he thought he was going to lose him. Now having a moment to process that, it was too much.

“Oh sweetheart.” The mother that was closer pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s okay.”

“The King has instructed myself and Prompto to keep the nature of the injuries and the cause confidential, so I’m sorry.” Ignis nodded at each woman. “But he did ask me to give his compliments on Prompto, you’ve raised a fine young man.”

“Thank you, Mr. Scientia.” The other woman walked over, carding her fingers through Prompto’s mess of hair once her wife released him. “I’m sure you’re eager to return to Prince Noctis’ side.”

“Thank you, I am. I will see you tomorrow Prompto.”

“Yeah, thanks for everything Iggy.” Prompto waved at him with a smile.

Ignis left then with another small bow.

“Tomorrow?”

“I promised Noct I’d see him while he’s still in the hospital, and then drop off his homework once he gets out. Actually the second part was the King’s orders so…” Prompto shrugged.

“Alright. It’s late, and you still have school tomorrow. Clean up and get to bed.”

They both kissed his forehead before he was able to leave.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Noctis was sitting up in the bed when Ignis came in, showered and changed and looking much more himself. Gladio was asleep, curled around Noctis, still looking like a mess.

“Prompto… how is he?” Noctis looked up at him as he kept petting Gladio’s hair.

“He is fine, and he will be tomorrow after his classes tomorrow.” Ignis moved to sit on the opposite side of Gladio on the bed. “You should get some rest.”

“I-I… I…” Noctis glanced down at Gladio, but Ignis very gently pulled his chin up so their eyes were locked.

“Any other time I have to fight to get you to wake up.” Ignis smiled at him softly as he cupped Noctis’ cheek tenderly. “And now I’m going to have to force you to sleep?”

Noctis held onto Ignis’ wrist weakly. “I lost days in that form, I barely remember anything. I don’t want to miss…”

Ignis nodded and pressed in and gently pressed his lips to the prince’s very quietly. “I will be here when you wake up again, and Gladio will be too, but I’m going to send him home to clean himself up.”

Whining, Noctis followed Ignis when he pulled away. “This is so stupid.”

“Everyone is just concerned for you, we want you to make a full recovery.” Ignis brushed his bangs out of his face. “Gladio and I especially, because you are our prince, and we love you.”

“I just want…”

“Even in these last few years, your life hasn’t been normal. Nothing will change what you are, Noctis.” Ignis sighed, dropping his hands. “It is important for everyone that you recover.”

“Is it? Maybe it’d be better for everyone if I just-…”

“Shut the fuck up. If you finish that sentence, I’m going to kick your ass.” Gladio mumbled, his arm around Noctis’ waist pulling the younger boy closer to him.

“Thank you Gladio.” Ignis adjusted his glasses.

“Sorry.” Noctis sighed, looking down at Gladio, who still had his eyes closed. “Why don’t you go home for a bit? I bet Iris has been worried.”

“I have to stay here, to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” Gladio nuzzled into his hip.

Ignis ran his hand over Gladio’s arm. “It’s alright Gladiolus, I will be here to watch him. You can go take care of yourself a bit.”

Groaning, Gladio unwound himself away from Noctis, kissing his neck before getting out of the bed. “Keep all four eyes on him while I’m gone, he was trying to escape earlier.”

Ignis rolled his eyes at him, even as Gladio gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

“I’ll be back soon.”

Ignis focused back on Noctis. “So, you tried to escape?”

Huffing, Noctis laid back down, faster than he wanted. He let out a pitiful ‘ow’. “I just… I feel trapped right now, and I hate it.”

“When you get back to the Citadel, you’ll have free reign of the castle.”

“That’s not what I mean… just… I guess it’s from…”

“The King told me what you told him, about what happened. It’s understandable, but you are safe here. Gladio and I will not allow you to get hurt anymore.” Ignis moved to lay down next to him.

“I know… maybe I just need a distraction.” Noctis turned and put a hand on Ignis’ chest.

“Not here. Perhaps once you are better, but now it will be doing more damage.” Ignis took Noctis’ hand off his chest. “Get some sleep, your highness.”

“I hate it when you call me that.” Noctis sighed, resting his chest against Ignis’ shoulder.

“I know, just sleep. Everything is going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Tumblr: [parsimoniousbitch](https://parsimoniousbitch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Twitter: [@kukiwrites](https://twitter.com/kukiwrites)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some light porn (I was tired of waiting and it's my story so fuck it) and a lot of awkwardness. All the boys need to embrace the concept of 'playing cool'.

Prompto spent most of his time the next day watching the clock and wondering how Noctis was holding up, stuck in a hospital bed with two watchful set of eyes on him at all times. The prince had been out of school just long enough that a few people, mostly teachers, had asked him where he was. He just shrugged, like he had no idea: he wasn’t Noct’s keeper, just his friend.

He just wanted the day to be over so he could go see him. Those late few minutes of his day dragged on forever, and he was antsy enough that his teacher called him out for it. Ignis might’ve already have been there to sort things out for Noctis.

Once he was finally released from his last class, he rushed to shove everything in his bag and ran out of the door – dodging other students who were now loitering and chatting. He didn’t have time to chat, even as some of the cutest people in class greeted him. There was a bedridden prince who needed him.

As he was rushing down the hall, he ran square into someone’s chest.

“Oh shit… sorry… I-I…” He looked up and blinked.

“Oh Prompto. Just on time. I just finished up talking with your principal.” Ignis smiled down at him, tucking a leather briefcase under his arm.

“Iggy. Hey dude.” Prompto smiled at him, trying to pull himself together. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Rolling his eyes behind his glasses, Ignis’ smile widened. “Are you ready? I can of course wait for a bit if you’re not.”

“No, no! I’m totally ready. Ready to go!” Prompto cringed internally. Six, he sounded like an idiot. He always seemed to sound even dumber in front of Ignis, who he really wanted to impress, especially since the guy hated him when they first met.

 Honestly, Ignis’s approval in his friendship was more important to him than the King’s. And he wanted Ignis to be his friend too.

“Okay. I know Noctis is eager to see you.” Ignis turned and started walking. Prompto jumped a but before following him. “He was complaining that he was bored, so I’ve had him skimming reports all day. Seeing you will be a nice change of pace I think.”

“That’s just cruel man. It’s no secret how much he hates reading those things, especially since, ya know…”

“He’s been out of the loop for days, the longer he waits, the more the reports will pile up. I’m doing him a favor.” Ignis glanced at him. “Though, I know when he told me he was bored, he was hoping for me to entertain him.”

Prompto stared at Ignis for a long time, even when the older boy looked back at the road. The smirk on Ignis’s face and the slow way he said it was suggestive. It wasn’t the first time he thought Noctis and Ignis were involved, but never because of something Ignis had said or done. His stomach turned at the thought. Of course he supported his best friend, and it was obvious why the crown prince couldn’t admit to getting it from his royal secretary. He didn’t have a chance with Noct in any version of the world, so he was happy to be where he was.

But it didn’t make him less jealous.

And horny. Ignis was so hot too, so his imagination going a little wild was a blessing and curse.

Clearing his throat, Prompto adjusted himself, looking out the window. “But it’s cool if I distract him a little? Like games and stuff?”

“Of course. You can do anything you like, as long as it doesn’t make his injuries worse. And under no circumstances are you to entertain his farfetched plans of escape.”

“You’re joking. Noct, buddy. Where did he think he was going to go? He can’t walk right now.” Prompto rolled his eyes as he smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m going to make sure he follows all his doctor’s orders to the ‘T’. If even I tell him, he has to listen right?”

Ignis chuckled as he took the last turn before the hospital. “Thank you Prompto.”

Prompto walked a few paces behind Ignis as they ventured through the hospital. He felt way less self-conscious in his full school uniform instead of what he’d been wearing the day before. Especially on Ignis’s tails. He hadn’t really noticed before, but Ignis looked like his usual self, clean cut and well dressed. It was clear that he was still exhausted, but babysitting Noctis sounded like a full-time job.

Ignis walked into the room without knocking, and Prompto ran into his back when he paused before the curtain. “Wait here for a moment, alright?”

“Okay…”

Then Ignis disappeared behind the curtain, making sure to close it quickly so Prompto couldn’t see anything inside the room, and then he heard an annoyed huff. “Seriously?”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Ignis had been for a while, probably just on his way to the school after cleaning himself up, and Gladio was content to read his own book while Noctis continued looking over the reports from the days he’d missed. He even let Noctis pick some music since he’d been complaining about how quiet it was and how much the beeping was driving him crazy. It was that emo crap that Gladio hated but considering the fact that Noctis was in a hospital bed, he’d live through it.

But then he heard a thud and looked over to see Noctis passed out at an awkward angle, with his head on his lap table. That position wouldn’t be good for his back injury. Groaning, he got up and moved Noctis and his bed so he was laying back.

“Gladio.” Noctis whined, his eyes opening slightly as Gladio pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away. A hand wrapped around Gladio’s wrist weakly.

“I’m here, it’s okay.” Gladio sat on the side of the bed and ran his fingers through greasy hair. He couldn’t wait to get Noctis home is only so they could wash him properly.

“Kiss me.” Noctis’ eyes closed again, but his grip on Gladio’s wrist tightened.

“I just did, idiot.” Gladio couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he pressed in to give him a gentle peck on the lips.

Whining, Noctis tugged on his wrist. “No. _Really_ kiss me.”

“Did you try to get Iggy to do this too?” Gladio smiled down at him, not keeping his face too far from the prince’s.

“He had phone calls all morning, I barely got a peck out of him.”

“You got to cuddle with him all last night.” Gladio pouted at him. The bed was no where big enough for him to cuddle with Noctis. Though, he got to spend three days cuddling with Iggy, while they were stuck in their animal forms---even it wasn’t quite the same.

“Yeah, it was nice.” Noctis smiled as he moved his hand with the IV onto the back of Gladio’s neck. “But it isn’t enough.”

“When you get out of here, the three of us will have plenty of time to be together.” Gladio pressed in for another quick peck.

When Noctis whined again, Gladio gave him, kissing him, really kissing him. As their lips moved together, Noctis whined again.

“Please Gladio.” Noctis looked up at him, his cheeks flushed and chest rising heavily. “I-I…”

“No. Noctis, you’re in a hospital bed. There’s no way we’re doing anything more than this. Especially with your injuries.” Gladio pulled away, easier than expected. Noctis was usually a lot stronger than that. “Ignis would kill us both.”

“But it’s been so long.” Noctis was pouting at him. “I want you.”

“If you wouldn’t skip out on your lessons, it wouldn’t be so long since the last time we were together.” Gladio huffed, looking away from that pout. When did he become such a pushover.

“Please Gladio. I-I… it’ll help distract me. _Please_.”

“Fucking brat.” Gladio slipped his hand under the blanket covering Noctis’ lower half. “Just a hand job, okay? And I’m going to stop if you can’t control your hips and hurt yourself, got it?”

“Fuck Gladio, please I-I…”

“No. That’s it. And if you complain about it, you’re not getting anything.” Gladio found the hem of the hospital gown and slipped his hand under it, brushing his fingers against Noct’s though as he did.

“ _Fuck_.” Noctis reached for Gladio’s shoulders with both hands as he threw his head back.

“I haven’t even touched your dick yet.” Gladio laughed. He was so sensitive when he wanted it. Then Gladio’s hand was around Noctis’s cock. “Already rock hard. And leaking.”

“Gl-Gladio…” Noctis moaned as he started pumping his hand.

Shushing him, Gladio pressed in to eat up the prince’s moans with his mouth. The kiss was sloppy as Noctis kept trying to break it to let out his noises. There was no way Gladio was letting that happen while they were in a hospital.

Gladio could tell Noctis was getting close. “Noct, I’m going to swallow you down so we don’t make a mess. Can you keep your voice in check?”

“I-I… I can try.” Noctis had both his hands over her face, struggling to breathe.

Humming, Gladio stuck two fingers in the prince’s mouth, getting a muffled moan for the effort. Once he got Noctis’ dick uncovered, he held a hand on his hips to keep him from bucking them before wrapping his lips around him.

The taste in Gladio’s mouth was getting stronger as he could feel the pulsing against his tongue getting faster.

Then the door opened and Gladio’s stomach dropped as his heart hitched.

Ignis’s voice. He was going to kill them.

Then Prompto’s voice.

“Prompto!” Noctis’s voice was quiet, but it was practically a squeal as he emptied into Gladio’s mouth, who was no where near ready for the load anymore.

Gladio made a few choking noises as some of it spilled out of his mouth.

“Seriously?” Ignis’s voice again.

As he coughed a few times, Gladio wiped his mouth off and examined how much of a mess he’d left on the prince and the bed. Luckily not much. He’d still managed to catch most of him.

“Would either of you care to explain what the fuck I’m looking at?” Ignis’s voice was full of rage. And when Gladio looked up at him, he looked even more angry than he sounded.

“It’s… Iggy, I’m sorry, I wouldn’t stop begging him and… I wanted more.” Noctis’s voice was barely a raspy whisper.

“And he should know better.” Iggy rolled his eyes before settling his glare back on Gladio. “Go in the bathroom and clean up your face. I’m going to get Noct back in presentable condition. Prompto is here.”

Grunting, Gladio stood up and disappeared into the bathroom as instructed. Fuck, his face was such a mess.

“Iggy, I really am sorry. I just… I really needed…” Noctis wasn’t looking at him.

“We’ll discuss this later.” Ignis sighed as he pulled down the gown and pulled up the blanket. “Just take a few breaths and calm yourself down, okay?”

Nodding, Noctis did as instructed.

“I hope Prompto didn’t hear you.” Ignis brushed Noctis’s hair with his fingers, as it was a mess. “And I know Gladio did, you owe him an apology.”

“I-I…” Noctis’s eyes went wide as he turned to stare at Ignis. “Did I call out… I-I…”

“Don’t worry about that for the moment. I don’t want to keep Prompto waiting any longer.” Ignis pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You going to be able to keep your cool if I bring him in?”

“You know me, ice cool.” Noctis chuckled nervously, glancing over at Gladio as he came back out, and immediately looking away.

Ignis nodded and walked over to draw back the curtain. Prompto was rocking back and forth on his heals, humming to himself.

“Everything okay?” Prompto looked at him, titling his head to the side, pausing mid bounce.

“Yes. But Gladio and I have to go discuss something, so we’re entrusting Noctis in your care for a moment. If anything happens, call us, and we will come right away.” Ignis was staring at him intently.

“Uh, yeah. He’s safe with me.” Prompto saluted him, and Ignis couldn’t help but smile for a moment.

Then Ignis turned to glare daggers at Noctis. “And you, your highness, behave. I’ve had enough funny business from you today.”

“Yeah, whatever, will do.” Noctis looked away.

“Gladio.” Ignis pushed past Prompto, taking extra care not to touch him at all. Gladio gave him a curt wave as he attempted to do the same.

Prompto might have been imagining things, but he was pretty sure that was a hard on that brushed past him. But as the door shut behind him, he focused on Noctis, who looked especially flushed and dejected.

He rushed over and flopped into the small space next to Noctis on the bed. Noctis drew in a breath as his face scrunched in pain of being bounced from the form.

“Shit, sorry, sorry dude.” Prompto grimaced as he stared at the other boy.

“No, it’s okay.” Noctis took a few breaths before smiling at him. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yeah? Miss me that much?” Prompto grinned at him, poking his cheek.

“Yeah.” Noctis smiled back at him. “But don’t think too much of it, I’ve just been stuck with Iggy and Gladio all day.”

“Dude, shut up. We both know that you love me.”

Snorting Noctis swatted at the finger still poking at him.

“Soooooo. What exactly did you do to twist Ignis’s panties so much? I’ve never seen him so mad, and we can make him pretty mad.” Prompto’s smile fell.

“It doesn’t matter. Just something stupid, talked Gladio in being an accomplice.”

“Were you trying to escape again?”

Huffing, Noctis covered his face. “He told you about that? Whatever, no… Honestly, he’d probably prefer that.”

“So, you’re in big trouble?”

“Huge. Gladio and I are going to be lucky to make it out of this with our lives. Honestly, he might be killing Gladio right now.”

“Well, we better make the most of your last few hours on Eos.” Prompto got up, and walked over to where he dropped his bookbag to grab his old phone with the cracked screen. “I don’t know if they got you a new phone yet, but I brought this so maybe we could play King’s Knight.”

Noctis smiled at him. “They got me one, but they have to put all the security protocols and shit on it before I actually get it.”

Prompto pulled the chair over and held out the phone to him. “Well, I’ll go easy on you, since you’re bedridden.”

“Asshole, you better fucking not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on other places
> 
> Twitter: [@kukiwrites](https://twitter.com/kukiwrites)
> 
> Tumblr: [parsimoniousbitch](https://parsimoniousbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
